Sentimiento oculto
by Evilies
Summary: Harry sabía que amaba a Hermione y ella a él, o eso era lo que él había creído. ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? ¿Acaso era su mejor amigo quién los había separado?


_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

><p><strong>¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤<strong>

**SENTIMIENTO OCULTO**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<strong>_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

º*º*º

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, era una de esas noches en que su mejor amiga le había robado el sueño, estaba hecho un lío de sabanas. Se incorporó abruptamente, tenía tantos pensamientos contradictorios en su mente, dándole vueltas como un carrusel descompuesto.

Existían tantas dudas que lo estaban consumiendo, necesitaba con urgencia algunas respuestas.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco —mencionó llenó de impotencia y frustración. Se mojó el rostro y se quedó quieto mirando su reflejo borroso en el espejo del lavamanos.

…**::::Flashback::::…**

Se encontraban en el Bosque de Dean, el clima del lugar les impidió salir aquel día de la tienda, estaban acurrucados uno junto al otro tratando de superar la tremenda temperatura que los mantenía temblando de pies a cabeza, y utilizando las llamas azules que apenas les brindaban el calor necesario para no morir congelados.

De repente sintió la mano de Hermione entrelazar la suya, su cabeza descansó sobre hombro, la escuchó suspirar suavemente.

—Se que es una locura pero este lugar es hermoso, deberíamos quedarnos aquí y envejecer…

Los labios de Harry se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse toda una vida en ese lugar al lado de su mejor amiga.

—El problema que le veo es que nos volveríamos dos muñecos de hielo antes.

—Lo sé, pero por un momento fue lindo pensar eso, tu y yo…

Él ladeó su rostro intrigado, al darse cuenta que ella no había continuado, enarcó sus cejas al ver el extraño rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, por un momento creyó que había pescado un resfriado, pero después notó su peculiar gesto de indecisión, su labio inferior se encontraba atrapado entre sus dientes.

Hipnotizado por la imagen, se inclinó ligeramente su aliento cepillaba la mejilla de su amiga, deseaba arrancarle a los dientes de su amiga su labio, pasar su lengua por la zona adolorida y después ser él quien los mordiera y succionara.

De un tiempo acá esos impulsos habían estado aumentando en él, más ahora que se encontraban sin la compañía de Ron, ella dependía de él y viceversa. Era tanta la complicidad que los rodeaba, así como los buenos momentos que compartían que a veces se olvidaba que se encontraban en esa peligrosa misión y no en un unas vacaciones.

Ella era magnifica y en ese viaje había terminado de comprobarlo, si no fuera por ella no hubieran sobrevivido ni dos días. Él estar en peligro de muerte constante le había hecho darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era Hermione y lo importante que era en su vida, a tal punto que en momentos como ese que tenía aquellos ataques, creía que ya no sólo la veía como su amiga y eso no se debía a las hormonas.

Hermione era una chica bella, no sólo físicamente si no por dentro, era una de mejores personas que había conocido.

Ella arriesgaba su vida sin esperar nada de él, siempre estaba para él sin importar lo que sucediera, ofreciéndole su apoyo, un consejo, un regaño o mejor aún un abrazo. Y a pesar de que había momentos en los que él perdía la fe, se frustraba, se enojaba con el mismo y con él mundo. Hermione mantenía la calma por los dos y la cabeza fría, al final ella siempre encontraba como alentarlo a continuar.

Y aunque sabía que debía echarse hacia atrás, no lo hizo. —Termina —pidió con su voz ligeramente enronquecida.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, el aliento de Harry tan cerca de su oído le había provocado un escalofrío que no había podido reprimir. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Harry brillando tras las gafas tan intensamente como si se tratase de dos piedras preciosas, estaba a un suspiro de su boca sólo necesitaría un empujoncito para probar sus labios.

Potter la conocía tan bien que podía leer a través de sus pequeños gestos, de su mirada. Lo que no entendía era por qué estaba tan nerviosa, lo que ella se debatía entre decirle o no. Debía ser algo muy importante porque ella no dudaba en decir a la primera lo que pensaba.

—Sólo dilo…

—Tu y yo poder… —pausó nerviuda, pero fue en la fuerza del sentimiento que él le provocaba que encontró el valor para decirlo, ella nunca había sido cobarde al contrario era de las que le hacía honor a su Casa Gryffindor —estar juntos.

Harry la miró enternecido, aunque eso no evitó que se sintiera ligeramente decepcionado por la confesión de su amiga por un momento creyó... no, no tenía ni caso mencionarlo.

—Siempre vamos a estar juntos —comentó uniendo sus frentes en un gesto amistoso.

—Cuando dije eso, no sólo hice pensando en que envejeceríamos juntos como amigos si no…. —tomó aire creyendo que no le alcanzaría para confesar aquello que hacia que su corazón deseara salirse por su boca— como pareja. —Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad conforme lo decía pero eso no impidió que él lo escuchara.

Estaba hecho, se lo había dicho.

Su cuerpo volvió a temblar pero no frío si no de miedo, él se había quedado en la misma posición, totalmente callado. Hermione se hecho hacia atrás avergonzada, comenzaba a sentirse arrepentida, cerró sus ojos recriminándose su arrebato.

Él la detuvo logrando que ella abriera sus ojos de golpe.

—La única forma de que yo quisiera envejecer en un lugar tan helado, sería porque en él estarías tú…

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de su amiga no tuvo precio, Harry casi se quedó idiotizado mirándola, de no ser porque ella lo trajo de regresó al aventarse a sus brazos, logrando que ambos se recostaran en la cama.

*º*º*º

Ni siquiera sabían cuánto tiempo había permanecido abrazados, disfrutando del calor del otro, pero había sido sin duda un pedazo de *nirvana dentro de la pesadilla que estaban viviendo.

Harry dejó de acariciar los rizos alborotados de su amiga, se removió de su cómoda posición para encontrar el rostro de su amiga que hasta hacia unos segundos descansaba en su pecho.

—No quiero separarme de ti.

—Nunca más estaremos separados —prometió besando su frente.

—Pero ¿y Ginny…?

— ¿Y Ron? —Le regresó la pregunta, notando como su mirada se entristecía.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en los hermanos pelirrojos, sintiendo aquellos sentimientos encontrados, la culpabilidad no se hizo esperar, pero él no iba a permitir que aquel momento se empañara.

—Hermione, si sobrevivimos a esta Batalla, la única mujer con la que voy a estar es contigo. —Sus palabras fueron el bálsamo que el corazón temeroso de su amiga necesitaba.

—Sobreviviremos —aseguró esperanzada.

—Entonces estaremos juntos y envejeceremos en este lugar o en otro.

—Te quiero…

Él respondió repartiendo besos de mariposa alrededor de su rostro, estaba a nada de alcanzar los labios de su amiga, este sería su primer beso y esperaba que no fuese el último, pero sin duda sería el más especial.

El primer roce de sus labios fue como el toque de una pluma, en el segundo sus labios se acariciaron con mayor seguridad enviando una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de ambos. Sus bocas se acompasaron y danzaron la misma melodía, reconociéndose, saboreándose, sin miedos ni dudas.

Hermione entreabrió sus labios dejando escapar un sonido de placer, momento que él aprovechó para profundizar su beso, en el instante en que sus lenguas se acariciaron un sinfín de emociones comenzaron a danzar dentro de ellos.

Al parecer la temperatura había subido un par de grados, pues las caras de ambos comenzaron a adquirir un color sonrosado.

**...:::: Fin Flashback::::…**

Sólo dos días habían disfrutado de su amor, Ron había aparecido salvando a Harry y destruyendo el relicario. A partir de ahí las cosas se habían complicado, el peligro había aumentado, la presencia de su amigo había creado en Harry un gran conflicto pues sabía de los sentimientos que tenía por su Hermione y de los que ella alguna vez había tenido por él.

Nada había vuelto a ser como en esos días, primero había aparecido Ron y después Ginny, la realidad los había golpeado cruelmente.

Y ahora algunos meses después de la Batalla, seguían sin poder aclarar sus sentimientos y él se estaba volviendo loco de celos y dolor, al saber que la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su amiga era por otro, que el brillo en sus ojos se debía a alguien más.

No, eso no podía ser, ella no podía haberlo dejado de amar.

Se colocó los lentes ahora mirándose con claridad en aquella superficie reflectora. — ¿Quién será…? ¿Ron? ¿Krum?

Harry sabía que el búlgaro había ido a jugar cerca de Escocia, lo cual le había permitido pasar una temporada en Londres o mejor dicho cerca de Hermione.

Su puño se estrelló contra el espejo, la presión en su pecho aumentó, tenía los nervios destrozados. Sentía que Hermione se escapaba de entre sus brazos como agua entre los dedos y no sabía cómo hacer para retenerla. Si tan sólo hubiera gritado a tiempo al mundo que la amaba, esto no estaría ocurriendo.

*º*º*º

Al siguiente día, se encontraba en la Madriguera en una reunión de familiares y amigos. Había estado evitando a Ginevra, pues ella no se conformaba ante su negativa de retomar su relación, si se había equivocado al besarse con ella en la Batalla, pero no seguiría equivocándose, muy tarde lo había comprendido.

— Harry tienes sadpaths volando a tu alrededor —murmuró Luna, abstrayéndolo de sus pensamientos —producen sentimientos tristes, deberías usar un amuleto.

— ¿Existe alguno?

—Haré uno para ti —aseveró una sonrisa ensoñadora—, aunque esos no curan el mal de amores.

Potter frunció su ceño, mirándola con interrogación. _«¿Acaso ella sabrá…?»._

— Deberías hablar con ella — señaló con su mirada a Hermione que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Neville.

Cada fibra del ser de Harry se tensó, siguió la trayectoria de aquellos ojos saltones. Topándose con su amiga, el corazón comenzó a palpitarle emocionado como ocurría siempre que la veía, ella lucía simplemente radiante.

*º*º*º

Hermione sintió un peculiar cosquilleo en su nuca, ladeó su rostro escaneando el lugar, su mirada se topó con la de Harry, haciéndola contener la respiración, había tantas preguntas ocultas tras esas pupilas verdes.

Rompió su extraña conexión al darse cuenta del vendaje que cubría la mano de su amigo, preocupada se disculpó con Longbottom, avanzando hacia dónde él se encontraba acompañado de la rubia.

—Hola Luna.

—Hola… los dejó solos —con eso se alejo con pasos saltarines.

Mione sonrió, quizás nunca terminaría de entender a Luna; sus ojos volvieron hacía su amigo casi en seguida, preocupada. —Harry ¿qué fue lo qué te pasó? —inquirió tomando su mano con delicadeza.

Él disfrutó de su dulce toque que había estado ansiando, soñando, deseando. —No es nada.

—Lo es. Vamos adentro de curare.

Avanzaron hacia la cocina, Harry se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta mientras Hermione rebuscaba en el botiquín lo necesario para curarlo. Se acercó de nuevo a él retirando con extremo cuidado el vendaje que cubría la herida.

—Está infectado, debiste tener más cuidado.

Abrió el grifo del fregadero, metiendo la mano de su amigo que respingo al sentir un ligero dolor.

Harry no podía seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba entre ellos, su perfume inundo su nariz, embotando sus sentidos. No toleraba tenerla tan cerca sin poder acariciarla, los centímetros que los separaban lo envenenaban, deseaba sentir su piel contra la suya como aquella noche en el Bosque de Dean.

— ¿Qué nos pasó Hermione?

Ella se tensó, ni siquiera se atrevió a contestar aquella pregunta.

—Hermione. —La llamó nuevamente, tomó su mentón con su mano libre, obligándola a mirarlo, pero se quedó helado al ver que sus ojos castaños estaban inundados de lágrimas.

— Harry no hagas esto, por favor…

— ¿Dónde quedó aquello que nos prometimos en el Bosque de Dean?

Las primeras gotas salinas surcaron las tersas mejillas, llegando hasta la mano de Harry que aún sostenía su mentón.

—Harry esto ya es difícil en si, tú sabes lo que ocurrió. —Trató de separarse pero él se lo impidió acorralándola contra el fregadero.

—Dime ¿quién es? ¿Quién se metió entre nosotros? —preguntó ligeramente brusco con un nudo atezándole la garganta, sentía el estómago echo un puño.

—Harry…

—Esta maldita duda me esta volviendo loco, sólo dime quién es y no te molestare más, dejare que lo nuestro se quede en el pasado… ¿es Ron?

—Aquí están —manifestó el susodicho, Hermione ladeo su rostro y Harry a regañadientes se separó de ella—. ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?

— Nada. —Se apresuró a contestar Hermione, volteándose hacia el fregadero—. Sólo estaba curando a Harry.

— ¿Dónde te hiciste eso? —cuestionó alzando su ceja.

—Persiguiendo a unos magos oscuros —mintió, sintiéndose miserable.

—Vamos a jugar Quidditch, pero supongo que podemos esperar a que Hermione te cure, mientras cuéntame, ¿cómo fue esa persecución? — espetó tomando una manzana del frutero.

*º*º*º

Harry llegó a Grimmauld totalmente decaído, no había podido volver a hablar con ella a solas, siempre que intentaba tocar el tema alguien los interrumpía y ella jamás había contestado a su pregunta.

Se dirigió hacia el despacho de dónde tomó una botella de whiskey, se echo en el sillón de la sala, observando el fuego chispear. Por su mente pasaban todos los momentos que había vivido al lado de su amiga y con cada trago que le daba a la botella esperaba que el dolor de perderla menguara pero eso no sucedía el dolor aún seguía ahí, arañándole las entrañas, destrozando sus sueños e ilusiones.

No, él no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, mirando como se iba a los brazos de otro. Se levantó de golpe se dirigió hacia la puerta. Afuera una tormenta se llevaba acabo, pero ni las inclemencias del clima le impedirían ir a dónde ella se encontraba.

Si, quizás la duda por fin lo había vuelto loco.

Abrió la puerta quedándose en shock al ver la figura de su amiga totalmente empapada, sus miradas entraron en conexión buscando las respuestas a sus miedos y dudas.

—No estaba segura sobre venir…

Él se removió dejándola pasar. —Hermione…

—Yo tampoco puedo seguir así —comentó tiritando de frío.

— ¿Quién…?

—Tu sabes quién, siempre lo has sabido.

Y mientras él corazón de Harry se rompía en pedazos, Hermione salía por la puerta con el mismo dolor escociéndole el pecho, la lluvia recorrió su cara nuevamente combinándose con sus lágrimas.

*º*º*º

19 años después.

Hermione se encontraba en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Ese día junto con su esposo Ron, había acompañado a su hija Rose a King's Cross, donde también se encontraban Harry y Ginny.

En días como ese, se preguntaba cómo hubiese sido su vida al lado de Harry, ese día ellos hubieran acompañado a sus hijos.

Si, ella nunca había podido olvidarlo, sus besos, sus caricias dejando un rastro de fuego por su piel, la forma en que la había hecho tocar el cielo cuando se entregaron en el Bosque de Dean. Y no es que Ron no la hubiese hecho feliz, claro que lo quería incluso pensó que estaba enamorada de él, pero en aquella misión en la que se enfrascaron para destruir los horrcruxes se había dado cuenta de la verdad que ella misma se había negado a ver y a aceptar.

Ella sólo había pretendido estar enamorada de Ron sólo porque no podía hacerle eso a Ginny, porque había visto la forma en que Harry la miraba, él era feliz estando con su amiga y lo único que ella quería era eso.

Después de ver la forma en que Ginny lo había recibido, la manera en que él le había correspondido a aquel beso, había comprendido que lo había pasado entre ellos sólo había sido parte de las circunstancias, de los momentos difíciles, de la soledad, la necesidad, de todo menos del amor.

Su vida al lado de Ron había sido realmente buena y en momentos de verdad creía que había logrado enamorarse de ese gran hombre, pero en otros se recordaba que no era así.

El primer beso que habían compartido para ella había sido tan amargo, la primera vez que él le había hecho el amor, ella había estado pensando en que era Harry con quién estaba, al que se estaba entregando.

Si, tenía que reconocer que era muy cruel, esa noche mientras Ron se había quedado dormido ella había estado sollozando en el baño. No sólo por la culpa que la embargaba, si no porque se había dado cuenta que Harry la había marcado de maneras inexplicables.

Aquel sutil dolor de estar lejos de Harry la había acompañado todos esos años, era una espina clavada en lo profundo de su corazón, pero todo había valido la pena al verlo tan feliz al lado de Ginny.

Se llevó una mano a su mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo era que había comenzado a llorar.

Un llamado en su puerta la alarmó, se enjuagó la cara tan rápido como pudo.

—Adelante…

—Hermione, necesito ver contigo algo sobre la nueva ley…

Ella respingó al reconocer aquella voz, su corazón dio todo un vuelco. De inmediato trató de terminar con algún signo que la delatara.

—Claro, estaba por irte a verte.

Harry cerró la puerta, enarcó sus cejas al notar que ella ni siquiera se había girado para encararlo, se acercó tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero Hermione lo evadió alejándose de él, escudándose tras el magistral escritorio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, sólo estoy poco sentimental, por los chicos.

—Ellos estarán bien.

—Lo sé.

Él dirigió su mirada a la foto familiar que resaltaba entre los libros y pergaminos. Siempre que miraba la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga al estar al lado de Ron, sentía una punzada de celos mezclada con dolor.

Ronald tenía a su lado a la mujer con la que él había deseado estar toda su vida, y si debía sentirse miserable por desear a la mujer de su mejor amigo, más porque su esposa era su hermana, pero él nunca había podido evitar dejar de sentir aquello.

No sabía ni cómo era que no había caído en la locura, el día de la boda de sus mejores amigos él parecía alma en pena que pasó a ser un león enjaulado con un par de tragos. El monstruo de los celos no lo había dejado en paz, había llenado su mente con imágenes de Hermione entregándose a Ron, había acabado tan ebrio esa noche deseando olvidar.

Todo lo que había sufrido, había valido la pena por verla todos esos años tan feliz, además él tenía una gran familia y una excelente mujer a su lado.

—No es eso lo que te tiene así —avanzó hasta ella—, nunca has sido buena mintiendo.

Hermione no pudo más huir de él, dejó que él tomara su mentón levantando su cara. Ella trató de contener el delicioso escalofrío que la recorrió, eran tan pocas las veces en que podían tocarse que tenían justificación que cuando ocurría se sentía como una adolecente inexperta descubriendo nuevas sensaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

— ¿Y por nada de pones así?

—Son cosas que ya no tienen caso, están en el pasado.

—Tienen importancia si hacen que te pongas así.

Inesperadamente Harry la atrajo hacía él, abrazándola cálidamente. Hermione tembló entre sus fuertes brazos, escondió su cara en el pecho del auror inhalando su loción, sus manos se aferraron a la túnica oscura que él portaba.

No podían mentirse más, ya no.

— ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó inesperadamente.

Él se descolocó, la voz de su amiga estaba cargada de una tristeza que no le pasó inadvertida.

— ¿Y tú?

Ella se separó de él, aún en contra de su voluntad, buscó los ojos verdes detrás de esas gafas.

—Si.

—Entonces yo también lo soy.

Mione se abrazó a si misma, miró hacia el suelo mientras sus labios se curvaban con cierta amargura. No necesitaban decirse que mentían, ambos lo sabían.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? —cuestionó totalmente abatida.

Harry se sintió embargado por una oleada de recuerdos y emociones, era la primera vez que su amiga hablaba de aquel tema tabú entre ellos. Su corazón se enfrentó contra su razón, ambos le indicaban hacer cosas distintas.

—Hace años yo te pregunte lo mismo.

—Lo sé —comentó con los ojos anegados de nuevas lágrimas—, es mejor que dejemos esto así, ya no tiene caso.

Intentó recomponerse, pasándolo de lado, no soportaba verlo a los ojos.

_«¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué pretendo? Esto no debería estar pasando, él esta casado y yo también.»_

—Hermione yo si quiero hablarlo.

Ella se giró mirándolo entre asombrada y asustada.

—No es correcto.

—Eso no me importa. —Soltó firme—. Necesito respuestas, he estado viviendo con estas malditas dudas y ya no quiero hacerlo.

Hermione comprendió que tampoco deseaba hacerlo, ya no quería cargar con esa pesadez que se adueñaba de su pecho, que la asfixiaba.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? —su rostro se deformó por la pena—. Creo que nos superó la situación… cuando te vi besándote con Ginny, supe que mi único lugar en tu vida era como tu amiga y lo comprobé cuando ella me dijo después de la guerra que ustedes habían estado juntos, que habían reafirmado su amor…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo podía yo competir con lo qué tenías con Ginny? Sólo pude hacerme aún lado y dejarte ser feliz.

— ¿Qué? —Su gesto era desesperado— No, debes estar equivocada, yo nunca estuve con Ginny, yo con la única que deseaba estar era contigo, te lo dije en el Bosque de Dean.

— ¿Y el beso…? Pero Ginny dijo…

—Tú te besaste con Ron, comenzaste a alejarte de mí… me estaba volviendo loco al ver que era otro el qué te hacia feliz y cuando confirmaste que era Ron no pude más que aceptarlo y convertirme en parte de tu pasado, si por él sonreías de aquella forma yo debía hacerme a un lado.

—Es que yo sólo lo hice porque pensé que seguías enamorado de Ginny —dijo con el dolor brillando en sus ojos.

Y fue entonces que comprendieron ¿Quién se había metido entre ellos? ¿Quién era la persona qué había terminado con sus promesas?

Harry no resistió más aquel deseo que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo, tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, sus labios se estrellaron, no fue el beso dulce que se podría esperar en una reconciliación, fue un beso hambriento, pasional que se volvía exigente con el correr de los segundos.

Él la besó con ganas, haciéndole sentir en cada roce la desesperación, el deseo, la frustración con la que había estado viviendo todos esos años, pero sobre todo el amor que aún sentía por ella.

Hermione se arqueó contra el cuerpo del auror, él estaba despertando en ella la mujer que había dejado de sentirse viva, él estaba devorando su boca, haciéndola estremecerse de placer, se sentía una masa gelatinosa, haciéndola tocar el cielo con ese beso. La única razón por la que aún no caía derretida era por los brazos de Harry que la mantenían anclada a él, a su cuerpo.

Se separaron jadeantes, con el corazón desbocado. Sus miradas cargadas de deseo se entrelazaron, la energía sexual que había entre ellos era palpable.

—Te ame en el pasado y aún después de que te casaras con Ginny y te seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días..

Harry sonrió con los ojos cristalizados, su pecho se infló de felicidad. En ese momento no existía nada más que ellos, no había cabida para pensar en los impedimentos, en las personas a las que estaban unidas afuera de esas paredes, en las consecuencias.

Lo único importante en es que su amor había logrado sobrevivir a pesar de los obstáculos, del tiempo y principalmente de las personas.

*º*º*

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avada? ¿Algo? ¿Si? ¿Me gusto?**

* Historia basada en la canción de _¿Qué nos pasó?_ de **Reyli Barba**.

* Nirvana es un concepto budista e hindú que significa 'cese' o 'extinción'. Es el estado supremo de liberación de todas las ataduras. La absoluta felicidad, el culmen de la iluminación, la serenidad sin límites. Quien llega al nirvana se libera ya de la necesidad de otra reencarnación. Ha vencido a la muerte y al dolor.

Fuente: 365palabras . blogspot 2006/03/nirvana. Html

*** Ojala puedan pasar a leer nuestras otras historias sobre esta pareja. **

.:::*Perfect Gentleman (Long fic)

.:::*You and I (One shot)

.:::*El Cascanueces (One shot)

.:::*Engaños (Short fic)

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
